Avatar Evolved : 21st Century Reincarnations
by oranos
Summary: What if reincarnation was real? What if we were surrounded by benders who kept the talent secret? The reincarnation line continues to our age, and our heroes are back. Join them, as they once again thrive to keep the world safe from the rising firebenders
1. Prologue : A new generation

Prologue

Water, Earth, Fire and Air. These are the four elements used by different people for different purposes. The four elements should always have balance between them, or the world would fall into chaos. So, from among the benders of the elements, one is chosen as the avatar, the being who could bend every element at command. He is the balance between the elements, and whenever he or she dies, the soul is reincarnated into another human, who becomes the next avatar.

We find ourselves, exploring the lives of a number of people, who are reincarnations of past benders and the avatars. These people live among us, as well as all other benders of the elements. But, the benders have never revealed that they could bend, for in the modern world, they would be considered as mad.

The story focuses on a student of Laynfield High School, who has no idea that he is indeed the reincarnation of the previous avatar, and he could bend all the elements. He is Alan, who helps his grandparents at a farm while attending high school. He is ordinary, just like all of us, but things are going to change.

Then there is Kate and Sam, siblings who too attend the same school. Sam could be considered as the brightest inside the school premises, being a girl-magnet at the same time. Kate on the other hand, attracts many males too, and she can be regarded as one of the most popular inside the school.

Next is Tiffany, daughter of the richest man in Laynfield, and she is blind. A very energetic and brave person herself, even she is to discover that being blind is going to make her a better bender of an element than all others.

The strangest of all is Zach, the son of the President of USA himself. Zach had had problems with his father at a smaller age, and he was sent away to Laynfield with his uncle, who was a strange and mysterious man. Zach was known as the School Bully, and very few choose to mess around with him. Next is his sister Ariel, who seem to have achieved much success all around the world, and she was very alike to her father, ruthless, aggressive, and powerful.

There are more people involved, and they will all come together, and have many experiences. But something is going on with the President Oswald, similar to what happened long time back. Firebenders are gathering, and unknown to anybody, the world is going to be their battlefield. The Fire Nation prepares to rise yet again, and this time, the most powerful man in the world is their leader….

Next is Chapter 1 : Welcome to my life


	2. Chapter 1 : Welcome to my life!

**Chapter 1: Welcome to my life**

_There's gonna be storm next week grandpa. We better fix the barn roof after I am back from school._

_You got that right Alan. Now, let's go quickly. I have some work with old Billy at his house._

_I am coming!_

Alan ran with his bag to the car parked outside his house, in which his grandfather sat, lighting his pipe. Alan got in, and they started driving to Laynfield High School. Alan was checking his bag for any forgotten material when his grandfather started speaking.

_Alan, you have always been so interested in Karate and all those Martial Arts. _

_And…??_

_A K__ung Fu master is coming to this town today. I think you would know him._

_No, it can't be!_

_Yes it cam!__ Gyatso is coming to Laynfield!_

_How did you know of this?_

_Lee Gyatso would live near our farm Alan. He is staying at Jimmy's house '__cause__ that boy's father is a good friend. I told Jimmy's dad that I would take you to see him, since you were a huge fan since you were only 12._

_And still, you treat me like a child! Well, there is something about Gyatso I can't explain in words. He seems so familiar, just like he had taught me before!_

_Hahahahaa__! Gyatso, taught you!? I stayed underwater for two days, which was inside __Nessie's__ belly!_

_Quit the jokes grandpa. It's not funny, and I am serious. _

_And so am I!_

They stopped talking for a while and soon enough, they were in school. Alan opened the door and stepped out, and he saw the school bully Zach, beating up a boy smaller in size.

_Alan, stay clear of that kid. I have heard that his actions in the past were so bad, and that is why his family ditched him. People working for the rights of children won't vote for President Oswald for sure eh?_

_Yeah, see you soon._

Alan didn't reply again and the car sped away. He walked towards the front steps, and many eyes were already on him. He had got himself into a fight with Zach a few weeks back, and Alan had won miraculously. Everybody thought well of Alan, but he wasn't proud of beating up Zach. He knew that Zach had the ability to become good, only that he was experiencing an inner battle.

Alan was lost in these thoughts when he collided with the star of the football team, John Mikel. He was with Kate, the most popular girl in school, and Mikel's property, as he used to say it. The football player looked at Alan with a frustrated look, and then shoved Alan which sent him flying back off the stairs.

_Watch your step __Alan,__ or I would be forced to make you never make steps again!_

_Shut up freak. I watch my steps, unlike the overgrown gorilla __who__ was chosen for the football team by accident! Apologizing to you would never work, so why do I need to bother about doing it?_

_What did you say?! __Freak?__ You may have beaten that half-brained rat Zach, but I am a different person. _

_John, let's go._

_You stay out of this Kate. I am going to take care of this once and for all._

_Try me John, befo__re I pull out your 'footballs'_

John immediately threw a punch at Alan's chest, but Alan evaded it out of instinct. He didn't know how he was doing it, and it was like his body had a mind of it's own. Alan moved around John skillfully, evading every attack, and at last, Alan intercepted a punch, and then threw his hands at him, palm first. His hands never touched John, but a gust of wind threw John off his feet and he landed twenty feet away near the teacher's parking space.

There were many whispers and gasps, and Alan was surprised himself. The wind had come out of his bare hands though nobody had noticed, and he knew that he had never touched John. The bell rang suddenly, and Alan took his bag and rushed inside, seeing John's friends had surrounded him including Kate.

Alan had to attend a literature class at first, and he was making his way towards the room when he was blocked by the famous Sam, who grinned at him.

_You did really well there my boy, but watch out. That overgrown gorilla as you called him is gonna come after you, so, be careful. Now, I must leave. Tata!_

With that, Sam left, and Alan started walking again. That day's classes were very boring indeed, and when they were allowed to head for the cafeteria, Alan ditched it, preferring to go and sit at a bench near the basketball court. He thought about him using wind to attack John again and again, but he never came up with a possible explanation. There were some squirrels in a huge tree nearby, and Alan watched them, until he fell asleep.

During this period, he saw strange images, which just flashed into his mind and vanished. He saw a bald headed boy, who could control water, air, rocks and even fire at will. He saw two siblings and a blind girl, then a bad person convert to good. He saw great battles, and he saw many lives being lost. Suddenly, the image of a man with a long straight beard came into his mind, who's hair was tied back. The man laughed wildly and a fire grew behind him. Suddenly, the man's image turned into the image of President Oswald, laughing in the same way, and then, the bell rang loudly.

Alan woke up, and he was sweating heavily. His heartbeat was fast, and he was in a state of shock. He saw many students rush inside the school, but everybody was moving in slow motion. Suddenly, a bald headed man with a beard appeared before him, and he was levitating. The man was all blue, and he was just like souls from movies.

_Alan, you are the avatar…._

And then, the image faded, and Alan woke up. Everything was a dream, but they all seemed too real. Alan grabbed his bag, and only then did the bell really ring. Alan made it inside, and in one of the corridors, he was confronted by John and his friends.

_Hello there Alan. Do you remember me from today, or did you forget already?_

_Get lost John, before I decide…_

_Decide what? Use fire or something and magically turn us into hot dogs?_

Everybody laughed, but Alan kept his stance. He tried walking past the group, but they shoved him backwards.

_It's time Alan, time you learned a lesson._

With that, John lunged forward, but crashed into a trash can, while his friends tried the same thing. Alan evaded everyone of them, tripping some and pinching some, but he never even thought of hurting anybody badly. At last, the whole of them were too tired to try again, and Alan just pushed past all of them and proceeded to class, to which he was already late.

After school, Alan was walking home when he was confronted by Sam again. He grinned and put an arm around Alan's shoulders, then they started walking.

_Hey, between you and me tough guy, today, when you beat Mikel, you didn't use your hands did you, to send him flying like that._

_What are you talking about Sam?_

_Oh, don't try to fool me Alan. I saw you even though others didn't. You somehow controlled the air between you and John, and then forced them all onto that gorilla._

_Really, I don't know what you are talking about._

_Spiderman had the same experiences…._

_I am not Spiderman Sam. I am me, and me is going home!_

_Alan, watch out dude. I will watch you, and I know that you will soon come to me. We can still be friends right?_

_Yeah, sure, as long as you don't watch me taking a shower._

_You have my word tough guy. __Anyway, how about I come over to your place today.__ You know, we could hang out and all._

_Nah, I am busy today. Got some work with my grandpa. __Maybe tomorrow._

They departed soon, and Alan walked home quietly. He helped his grandfather fix the roof, and then he went over to the barn, where he petted his own white horse, which he had named Appa. The name had occurred to him somehow, and he liked it anyway. He thought about everything, and then he curled up his legs, and then closed his palms together. He then focused hard, and soon, he had made a little tornado on the middle of his joint palms.

Alan's eyes grew bigger, and he looked at what he made, then wiped it away. Alan then tried throwing gusts of wind at the wall, and it worked too. Next, he made a ball of air, and rode on it on one foot. It was fun, and he invented more techniques that night, along with many more discovered abilities. Alan was happy, but surprised. It was not possible for one to manipulate air, but there he was, playing with air like a child.

That night long, he manipulated air, which was only out of instinct, as if he had learnt it a long time back. He thought of Gyatso once more, and another flash of images came to him.

He saw an old man teaching the same bald boy how to manipulate air, and both of them had lot's of fun together. The images faded, and Alan found himself unconscious, in the middle of the barn. Hours ago, he led the life of a normal teenager, but now, he had abilities which would change him forever. But while in his state, it became an urgent desire to meet Gyatso, as if Gyatso was calling him, and telling him to learn the truth….

**Next is Chapter 2 : Gyatso comes to town**


	3. Chapter 2 : Gyatso comes to town

**Chapter 2: Gyatso comes to town**

Alan woke up, and he found himself inside the barn. He had slept pretty well, and when he checked his watch, it was early morning. Alan quickly remembered what he had learned to do the previous night, and then tried to manipulate air again to make sure that last night wasn't a dream. It wasn't. It was Sunday, and Alan didn't have any activities scheduled for the day, so he headed back towards the house.

His grandparents were obviously asleep, so he decided to take a walk around the neighbourhood to get his mind off everything. His walk was indeed very enjoyable, and he passed many houses. But one house caught his eye, and it was where Jimmy lived. The small boy's father often used to go to China for different purposes, and he seemed to have made lots of friends within the Chinese.

Alan proceeded, and he started going up a hill to breathe some fresh air, but then, he saw a figure who was seated at the top. Alan walked near him, and he saw an old man, bearded, and he was obviously meditating. Alan then recognized the man. It was Lee Gyatso! Alan got excited, but never bothered about disturbing the man. So, he sat down as well, and then started to form the tiny tornadoes on his joint palms again.

_Avatar Aang and you are almost like one Alan._

_Huh? Was that you sir?_

_Yes, it was me. I see that you have learnt to do some neat tricks during this lifetime._

_Well, I discovered them only yesterday. Anyway, how do you know of this?_

_Alan, I too was an Airbender previously. I taught avatar Aang himself, but he left the Air Temple a long time back. But I have learnt that Aang did very well, defeating Fire Lord Ozai, and restoring balance in the world again._

_Uh sir, what are you talking about?_

_Oh, so you don't know! Well, let me begin then. By the way Alan, I didn't come to Laynfield just for sightseeing, but I came here to train you. I learnt your name from Mason when he was in China. He was talking about his __neighbours__, and when he mentioned your name, I immediately knew that it had to be you!_

_I had to be what?_

_The Avatar, Alan. You are the Avatar of this generation, and it is __up to__ you to maintain the balance between the four elements. Let me start the story then. You must listen to me, and you know that it's real, for you have discovered your ability on your own. This is indeed unique because none before you have ever learned to Airbend without proper teaching. Ok, and so…._

Gyatso explained everything about the four elements, and everything about the avatars. He also explained about the rise and fall of the Fire Nation, and how the world had managed to keep everything about manipulating elements a secret. He explained that there were underground communities, who taught and carried our Bending of the elements. It seems that there were thousands of benders all around the world, all keeping their bending a secret, and teaching what they had learnt to the future generations. But Gyatso had bad news too. He told Alan that the Fire Nation might rise to power again, much more powerful than ever, and that spies of underground communities had seen armies of Fire Benders, training in isolated islands near Australia. He warned Alan that they might try to kill him if they knew that he was the avatar, and he also concluded by saying that Alan must master all the elements, and then bring an end to whatever the Fire Nation was planning.

_But how do I master any element without a proper teacher?_

_In your previous life, Monk Gyatso taught you airbending, Katara taught Waterbending, Toph taught Earthbending, and Zuko taught Firebending. It may take a long time to find Katara, Toph and Zuko, but I am Monk Gyatso, and I will help you learnt to Airbend. _

_That's great, but, what will my grandparents say?_

_I will talk to them, and nobody must know of your secret. The Fire Nation is very tricky Alan, and you might be lost. Also, you must learn how to control the Avatar state, for it will be most useful when you are in grave danger._

_I am just an ordinary person, what kind of danger will I be in haha!_

_It's not something to joke about Alan. We will start lessons immediately!_

_You mean now?_

_Yes. Now is the time. You must be excited as well. It's not common in this age for a person to use the elements in anyway they want._

_Alright then. But what are you going to teach me?_

_Everything I know about Airbending. But first, show me what you have learnt._

Alan demonstrated every single move, which made Gyatso more and more surprised. He even tried a new move by changing air currents, and all the moves really impressed Gyatso.

_Well, I guess there is very less for me to teach you. This is amazing Alan. Nobody has ever learnt so much on their own, and in such less time. The spirits are really favouring you Alan. But I can teach you something really unique. A technique only I know and you after you have learnt it. Alan, air is such a strong thing. Every living being uses it, and I can show you how to benifit from this. Alan, meditate just like me, and focus on every living thing that consumes air right now. Continue doing itwith me every morning, and it can help you save your life!_

_Alright, let's begin then._

Alan meditated, and to his surprise, his focus helped him detect hundreds of living creatues who were using air. He could sense them all so perfectly, but still, he couldn't exactly point out the location of the creatures. Later that day, Alan's grandparents met Gyatso, and he told them that he was going to teach Alan some Martial Arts every morning. Everybody was happy, and Alan continued his training everyday with Gyatso. Soon, he was taugh much more difficult techniques, and Alan outmatched Gyatso in every feat he tried in airbending. Gyatso was really impressed, but he was still worried for Alan's safety.

On the last day of Gyatso's trip, he met Alan on the hilltop again, and then, he hugged him.

_The world is in need of you Alan. I am really surprised at your abilities, and also, I suggest that you find teachers who can teach you the remaining elements. It won't be easy, but I know that you can achieve everything the world expects you to Alan. Dark times are approaching, but never give up, and fight your way to give this world freedom, if it were ever to fall under evil. This is my last advice to you Alan._

_Thank you sir. With your help, I have learnt much about the ways of an airbender. I too am surprised at how easily I was able to master it, and I am truly grateful. I hope we meet again._

_We will Alan. And now, I must depart, and you must go and get yourself ready for school. _

The two departed, and Alan went home, thought about everything and got ready for school. He had a new challenge up next, and although Gyatso had told him about the teachers of the remaining elements, Alan didn't really have an idea about where to find them.

Not faraway, three others are facing a bigger problem than Alan. Something is wrong, and what is happening cannot be possible. Much faraway, hundreds of people dressed in black are moving through a desert, and they bear the sign of the Old Fire Nation...

Next is Chapter 3: Finding friends and foes...


	4. Chapter 3 : Finding friends and foes

**Chapter ****3:**** Finding friends and foes**

_I need the location Bill. Search the whole temple and tear it down if you have to. The last remains of the great ones are waiting to be discovered. And when that happens, the Fire Nation is going to rule this world forever! We will be invincible Bill, but right now, you find the map, and then call me again. After that, search for the Great One of the Water __tribes,__ and all of you will be highly rewarded._

_Sir, are you sure nobody is tracking this call?_

_Yes for the hundredth time Bill. Now, get back to work._

_Yes sir_

The cell phone is silent, and then starts ringing again.

_Yes Ariel. What is it now?_

_Dad, I have got to tell you something._

_Go on Ariel, but make it quick._

_The school dance is today…_

_And…?_

_I have found a guy to be my date. I like him a lot, but I haven't asked him yet._

_Who is this guy?_

_You know that boy who lives at the farm, Alan?_

_No._

_Well, that's him. Thought you would know Dad._

_No, but good for you. Now, hang up, I have lots of work to do today._

_Bye Dad…_

Alan was at the farm, demonstrating his skills with Sam watching closely. Alan had confessed to Sam, after he showed video evidence of Alan practicing with Gyatso. Alan had been frustrated, but he ignored Sam most of the time. Sam was a funny guy, but he was too curious. Alan warned him about spreading the word, or else he would make Sam fly with the air towards a place Sam really didn't want to go. After a while, Alan stopped for a break, took his water bottle and started emptying it's contents when Kate showed up. She was wearing a black top, along with a great mini skirt, and she looked at Sam.

_What are you doing here Sam?_

_Me? Or, we were just practicing Kung Fu and discussing the ability of squirrels to find nuts __soo__ easily!_

_Or really?_

_Hey, did you know that squirrels…_

_Enough with that.__ Dad wants us home instantly, and you are here practicing fighting skills which your friend here used to knock out my boyfriend!_

_Kung Fu did it to John? Wow!_

_Stop joking Sam, and let's get out of here right now._

_Right.__ I'm coming, just lead the way._

Kate raised her hand to send away a fly which was flying about everywhere, and suddenly, Alan shrieked and stopped his bottle.

_What the hell was that Alan?_

_I don't know. The bottle went extremely cold all of a sudden, and…._

_Alan you dumbass, you almost killed John and now your bottle turned into ice? You are weirder than Nerdy Gary who always sits inside the library. Come on Sam, let's go!_

_Alan, take care, and also, that's my sister to you._

Alan watched them get inside Kate's car and drive off towards the city. Alan took the bottle, and the opened the cap. The water had turned into ice, and as far as he knew, that was impossible. He kept the bottle outside for the water to melt, and then headed inside to get a shower. His grandparents had gone shopping, and after Alan had showered, he prepared himself breakfast and ate alone. While he was eating, the doorbell rang, and Alan, frustrated that it would be Sam again went to get the door.

He opened the door, and there was Ariel standing in front of him. Her dark brown hair was dropped over her shoulders, and she wore a yellow halter top and a mini skirt, which was red. The outfit was completed with all kinds of flowers printed onto the material, and Ariel looked perfect. Alan was just staring at her when Ariel smiled and talked to him.

_Alan, eating breakfast alone?_

_Yeah, the folks aren't here, so…_

_Mind if I join you?_

Alan thought for a while, and he considered what was best.

_Alright, come in. There's nothing much, just pancakes and bacon._

_That's good. The best breakfast anybody could have. By the way, you have got a nice place here._

_Yeah, I guess. __Made by my grandparents long time back._

They sat down, and ate along, and spoke about many things. Ariel kept looking at Alan, and he felt really uncomfortable. The daughter of the US president was in front of him. She was pretty as well, but Alan didn't have any intentions at all. Ariel talked only a few times with him in the area, and all the way, she always seemed to stare at him. There were lots of rumors about the two of them, mostly made by John and his friends, who after all, made majority of all the rumors.

After speaking a while, they finished breakfast, and Alan was standing when Ariel suddenly asked him.

_Alan, would you like to go to the dance together?_

_Well…..alright. I would love to._

_Ok, I will see you tonight then. We can go in the limo, is that alright?_

_That's good, so, I will be there at your house at eight. _

_Limo will be ready by then._

_See you then._

Ariel stepped up, kissed Alan on the cheek and ran out of the house. Alan stood still, not quiet understanding what happened the last ten minutes or so, and he continued to pick the dishes for washing.

However, a little bit faraway, something else is going on. Meet the Redhins, one of the richest in the country. The family consisted of Jason Redhin, Mandy Redhin, and their daughter, Tiffany Redhin. Tiffany was tutored at home, for she was blind. But Tiffany had lost herself in the mountains while camping with her family and friends, and she had developed an impossible ability. She could feel everything with her feet, and even a single movement from a person nearby would be known by her. It was amazing, and she was really fascinated by it. But all of it was a secret, because her parents might consider her crazy. She knew that while she was blind, her new ability would enable her to see through her feet.

Tiffany was sitting on a chair on the terrace of her father's mansion, and she could feel some guests moving in their seats while talking to her father. They were probably business partners, and Tiffany wasn't allowed to go downstairs without the help of anybody. She felt that they were differentiating her from people who could see, and she somehow hated them for it. Money can't buy everything, can it?

And now, back at Alan's place, he is getting ready for the school dance. Little does he know what he is going to face that same night….

**Next is Chapter 4: Dancing death**


End file.
